


I Like That You're Broken (Broken Like Me)

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Series: Gay, Shippy, Music Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bars, Cuban Lance, Cute, Dancing, Flirting, Flirty Lance, He's a happy drunk, I do what i want!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Ssssh you can't stop me, Strangers to Lovers, You don't control me!, fluff?, keith is drunk, very drunk, viva la revolution!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Keith has been going to this bar for months now. Every night, he'd go out on the dance floor and spin and bounce until his chest hurt and he had to stop. He'd have a drink, then the handsome stranger would sweep him out to the dance floor again.Tonight, for the first the first time in months, he's going to break tradition. Tonight, he's going to ask the stranger some questions.





	I Like That You're Broken (Broken Like Me)

Keith threw back the last of his drink, shaking out his long black hair. He laughed loudly, blue-gray eyes sparking happily. Tonight's the night! He pulled the sleeve of his red bomber jacket up his wrist, avoiding looking at the scars. He couldn't tell the time, but he knew that when the short line went up, and the long line went to the eight, the handsome man would always come to dance with him.

Tonight's the night! There he was, the boy with brown hair, dancing through the crowd. His brown eyes found Keith and he walked over. He didn't say anything. He never did. He didn't have to. Keith took the hand he held out and they walked out to the dance floor together, Romeo and Juliet, drunk and tipsy, red and blue.

The stranger smirked at Keith as a new song came on. His blue jacket was tied around his waist, messy brown hair sweaty and sticking up. His skin was tan and he smelled like an ocean breeze. The intro to the song began and Keith had to fight a smile at how perfect it was.

"I like that you're broken, broken like me."

The stranger mouthed along to the words, leading Keith farther into the dance floor. He swayed to beat, smiling at the smaller man. Keith knew what was going to happen next. What happened next every night. The first verse ended and the chorus kicked in. And the stranger, Blue, grabbed Keith's hand. Blue's hand was rough and calloused, but not unpleasantly so. 

"Maybe that makes me a fool."

He pulled Keith toward him, twirling him into a dip, Keith's hair nearly touching the ground. Anyone who knew the bar at all knew what was happening now. After all, this happened every night. They cleared a space in the center for the two to dance.

"I like that you're lonely, lonely like me." 

Blue twirled Keith up to a standing position and put a hand on his hip, practically waltzing across the room, but with a few more dips and twirls. Somehow, it worked with the music, which sounded like it was once supposed to be soft, but someone had cranked the volume and speed too much.

"I can be lonely with you." 

As lovelytheband faded out to be replaced by some generic pop song,  
Blue nodded to Keith, a smile playing on his thin lips. He then left, without saying a word. Or, rather, tried to leave. Keith grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the corner table.

"Okay, I've got questions. One, how come you never talk? Two, what is your name? Three, why do you dance with me? I'm ugly! And also, do you realize how cute you are?!"

Blue stared at him for a second, before asking calmly, "What drugs did you take?" There was something about his voice that was odd, but Keith ignored it, instead flaunting his victory. "Ha, so you CAN talk!" Blue laughed. He had a nice laugh. "Of course I can talk. I just don't like my accent."

He shifted unconfortably, looking up in surprise when Keith said, "I think it's cute!" Blue blinked, then smiled, his large brown eyes sparkling happily. "Thank you! Uh, to answer your other questions, my name is Lance… and I first danced with you because I noticed you looked sad."

His brown eyes fixed onto Keith's gray ones. "And I, personally, think that you're the most adorable guy I've ever seen."

Keith blushed. "Oh…my name… is uh... Keith? My name's Keith Kogane. Like, Koh- gah-neh. It is. Really." He glanced at the other man who seemed to be holding in a laugh. "Shut up, I'm totally shit-faced right now."

Lance chuckled. "What ever. You're cute, I don't mind." He reached for a napkin, pulling a pen out of his pocket. "Here's my number, call any time. Or text. Whatever." 

He stood, ruffling Keith's hair. "Later Mullet." Keith huffed. "Whatever, blue boy."  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Ten years later, at their wedding, as the completely sober Keith dumps his cake on his grooms head, he remembers back when he and Lance first met, Romeo and Juliet, red and blue, Stardust and Galaxy. Broken and lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Broken by lovelytheband.
> 
> Also, my obsession with other people's fan art is somewhat embarrassing at this point.  
> https://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/012/440/486/de2dd8b7dfcbb5db44f0e52196e4a371-5787.jpg?rect=1,0,1438,1438&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max


End file.
